The Last Avatar
by Pandieluv
Summary: No matter how peaceful the world may seem there will always be a storm. And when that storm comes only one person will be able to stop it. There just so happens to be one small problem, rumors have been spreading that the Avatar will no longer appear and it doesn't help that none of the Lotus Members can find the one to balance the world peacefully.


After Korra's death the world was peaceful, men and spirits - who resided near the spirit portals - lived in harmony. Republic City was reconstructed and became home to everyone and anyone. The Earth Kingdom became a government adopting the idea from Republic City, where they elected their leaders instead.

The world as you knew it was civil and progressed majorly. So the lack of the Avatar's presence didn't impact the world as it did before, but that didn't mean the world wouldn't need the Avatar. Like the saying goes, 'The calm before the storm.' and the storm was slowly but surely making its way.

* * *

><p>I sighed eyeing the entrance to the Metal Academy. Finding the school I have been attending for a few years now, wasn't as hard as it was the first month or so, however when your technically still not considered a local in Republic City Of course, you'd struggled and I did - struggle. "I shouldn't have stopped to eat." I murmured knowing very well I was late and had missed two classes and would have missed the training session if I hadn't checked the clock that hung in the restaurant.<p>

"Sorry, out of my way."

I heard her before she ran towards me, she was sprinting as if someone was chasing her and before I had the chance to move out of her way, we collided. I reflexively wrapped my arm around her waist as we fell onto the ground, her head landing on my chest. I groaned from both the impact on the gravel and from the girl.

"Hey are you okay?" I grunted trying to sit up from the uncomfortable position I was in. She blinked for a second or two, her amber like eyes hidden by her dark lashes as she pulled a few strands of dark hair out of her face. "I'm so _so_ sorry about that." She blurted, eyeing me closely before averting her gaze away a small blush appearing on her cheeks from embarrassment. I shrugged it off with the usual, 'Its okay.' before picking myself off the ground and helping her stand up. "No, really. I should have looked where I was going." She apologized bowing her head slightly.

"No need to apologize." I replied giving her a small smile before leaving her. I didn't have time to comfort her and assure her that I didn't mind and it was an accident. I was going to be late and I couldn't afford to miss any other classes or training. Running as fast as I could, I made my way to the middle of the academy where I knew training would start. I then grabbed the essential's we'd be needing for todays training and began to make my way towards the others who were already there.

I was stopped before stepping onto the training grounds of the school, having one of the staff of the Academy ask for my student ID which I obliged and soon was let in. I eyed the staff carefully before unaware why they had staff ask for our ID's.

"Did you hear?" I paused eavesdropping on my fellow metal benders who were too engrossed on the latest gossip they had found out. "The Fire lord will be evaluating us today." I raised an eyebrow at the bit of information before gazing up at the tinted windows that overlooked the training grounds - no doubt - where the Fire Lord would be staying at as he evaluated us. "Why would they be evaluating us?" I asked curiously taking my position and began stretching my sore muscles first.

The two metal benders who were engrossed with their gossip paused eyeing me before deciding I could be trusted with what they were about to share. "I heard the Fire Lord Iroh is looking for metal benders to recruit in the Fire nation to protect the -" His friend cut him off, "No way, I heard it was to keep an eye out for any rebels against the Royal family and to take them out." The two then began to argue amongst themselves on what reason the Fire lord was here and evaluating them.

I sighed once again deciding that I should have ordered more breakfast than attend the academy while being evaluated by the Fire lord himself. "This going to be a long day." I murmured closing my eyes as I tried to relax before we begin our training session.

* * *

><p>Iroh eyed the arena, the tinted windows doing a fine job shielding himself from the students who he didn't want to distract. "Are these all the students?" he asked once again to make sure the Chief of the Police, Yin Lei wasn't holding back her highest ranked students from entering the arena. Yin Lei narrowed her dark eyes at the Fire Lord before her, feeling a bit insulted at what she knew he was thinking.<p>

"I can assure you, Iroh. The students before you are at their prime age and to make sure only the high ranked students are allowed to join in todays training session, I have placed staff members to confirm each student in that arena are in a high rank," She paused, her sharp gaze studying each student that entered to the arena to make sure none of her staff members had made a mistake.

"As I was saying, I've made sure those who are high ranked deserved each position their in." She snapped, since Yin - herself - not only observed the students during their training but also their classes. Iroh opened his mouth only to close it as the door to the room opened revealing to Fire nation guards escorting a dark haired pixie who was pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. Yin smirked at the familiar girl, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were under arrest." She joked.

The girl kicked the ground, "Being under arrest would probably be better than here." She replied truthfully ignoring her grandfather's gaze as if to warn her about her tone. Looking at the wide window that overlooked the arena, the girl slowly began to walk closer, hoping to get a better view at what they were there for. Her eyes quickly fell on a familiar light brown shade of hair. 'That's the guy from earlier.' She thought, astonished at how graceful he and the other metal/earth benders were. "Amazing," she whispered as she shamefully admired each and everyone that was in the arena.

"Amazing? Sweetie, you want to see something that is considered amazing?" Yin didn't wait for the girls reply instead she grabbed the nearest phone that hung on the wall while pressing a button that allowed her voice to echo through the speakers around the arena. "We will now be starting our sparring session. Line up by rank." She ordered which only took a few minutes for the students to do what she wanted. Smugly smiling at the soon to start sparring session, Yin replied "Now, watch carefully."

The girl never once let her gaze wonder away from the sparring. The highest rank student was first to enter, he wasn't as big as the other benders in the arena and didn't seem as anxious as his opponent when entering the sparring circle while the other boy who entered after was bigger and seemed to give off the vibe of cockiness. They bowed respectfully towards another before the began their sparring match. At first the two boys just circled one another and then the 2nd rank boy abruptly stopped and metal bended the railing that circled them on the ground, lifting it up from the floor and began to bend the railing into shorter pieces making them into short spears. His opponent, 1st rank - which Yin proudly informed the Fire Lord and his granddaughter - didn't seem fazed with the boy's tactic in fact he seemed bored, this caught the girls attention. 1st rank smiled at his opponent before giving him a two finger salute as if saying goodbye before earth bending his opponent to the ground. The boy who was about to throw the bended metal, was now too worried concentrating on his sinking feet which resulted for the metal, he had bended off the ground to loudly fall back. Smiling at this the 1st rank student took over the metal, bending it to hand cuff his opponent - who was preoccupied with his now sinking knees - bending the metal to wrap around his opponent before shooting the boy into the air and bonding him to the roof of the arena where the 2nd rank student was knocked out from the impact disqualifying him from sparring any longer.

The Fire Lord smiled, pleased at the performance before him. "Mirai, aren't you pleased you joined me now?" Iroh asked smiling at the impressed look his granddaughter was giving to the match. The said girl turned her attention on her grandfather, her smile still on her face as she truthfully answered, "No, I'm still bored." Iroh's smile faltered his aged face showing each and every sign of exhaustion.

It was true that the reason was to recruit a few metal benders into the Fire Nation's law enforcement but there was also another reason why he wanted to recruit a few metal benders. He needed one of them to keep an eye out for his granddaughter who had a knack in getting into trouble no matter what circumstance and it was painfully obvious she had found out why she was brought to the Republic's best Metal Academy. To find her a personal body guard.

"Mirai, I know you hate the reason behind our visit but its for your safety and for your grandfather's health." Yin informed the pixie like girl who kept her eyes on the first rank student that was now sparring another boy. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself." She replied not bothering to see their reactions. Iroh wiped his face with his hand trying to compose himself, "Its not that your not strong enough, its more of a reassurance - for me - that what ever happens to you, you'll have back up." Mirai couldn't help but scoff at the Fire Lord.

"I don't believe you." She said in a blunt matter which caused Yin to cough as she tried to cover her laugh. 'Ironic, how the next in line for the throne is too blunt for her own good.' Yin thought as the Iroh tried once again to calm down. Sighing he tried a different tactic, "Okay, how about you choose who'll protect you then." Mirai blinked at her grandfathers bargain, "Really?" She asked slowly looking at her grandfather for any signs that can give him away but there weren't any that she was able to spot. Smiling widely, Mirai nodded. "I choose him." Mirai didn't have to look to know she had pointed at the boy who she ran into earlier. He was also the 1st rank who had already defeated six out of the 12 that were allowed to showcase their bending in the arena.

Mirai knew by choosing the best not only will her grandfather back down from being overbearing but it'll also be fun having someone as talented and high ranked as him to play around with. 'With him I won't be as bored.' Mirai thought turning away from the tinted mirror .


End file.
